Dovahkiin (Modded)
Summary The Dovahkiin is a lightsaber wielding jedi with sanic speed, rides pandas and fights cartoon trains with his buster sword while DMX "Gonna give it to ya" plays. Also he can transform into Ichigo's vasto lorde form, use Saitama's fists like weapons, turn Lydia into a goat (For some reason), also Master chief follows him around whenever hundreds of dragons are attacking while a bear plays dragonforce on guitar and much, much more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 6-C''' as Vasto lorde | High 6-A as saitama | High 4-B with buster sword | Memetic as Sanic race | Any tier, the amount of tiers the mods cover are almost endless Name: Dragonborn/Dovahkiin Origin: Steam workshop/Nexus mods and *CoughLoversLabCough* Gender: Male, female and sometimes both. Age: Varies. Is player-determined Classification: Bethesda's Cashcow Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability, Intangibility (limited), Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Accelerated Healing, can create whirlwinds and wind attacks, Enhanced Information Processing, Invisibility, Superhuman Communication Speed, Personal Soul Manipulation with limits, resistance toTelekinesis, resistance to Mind Control/Illusions, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, lightning, ice, wind, water, earth, Light and Darkness variety), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-High), Poison Manipulation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification (Possible side effect of the Break spell), Teleportation (can also be used to send target(s) far away, not to another dimension), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Barrier Creation, Time Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Magic, Capable of using the Way of The Voice/Dragon Shouts, Weapon Mastery, Expert blacksmith, Can turn into a werewolf/vampire (player´s choice), Necromancy, Summoning, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types, 1, 3 and 7; As the new Champion of Hermaeus Mora, he could be immortal as Miraak was, can also Become an Immortal Undead with Undeath Mod, as an Immortal Lich), Ressurection (Can resurrect people from the dead as well as himself from the dead after becoming a Lich with Undeath Mod), Immunity to Poisons and diseases, Unrivaled Sex Appeal (Thanks to Bodyslide and Outfit Studio, CBBE, Dimonized UNP Body, Various skin texture mods, Schlongs of Skyrim and Shape Atlas of Men), Other miscellaneous skills (dependent on player choice), Can ride any animal, force sensitive, True Flight, (With Flying Mod Beta), Can walk on water and thin air, can breathe underwater, ( Zanjutsu master(art of the sword), Hakuda expert (hand-to-hand combat), Shunpo expert (speed enhancement technique), the ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), the ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu), can fire slicing blasts of Reiatsu with his Zanpakutō special ability, can sense beings with Reiatsu | Can power-up by accessing his "Hollow" powers. Attack Potency: At least Island level (As Vasto Lorde he should be same strength as Ichigo in this form plus his own strength) | Multi continental+ as Saitama's (All the punchs from this form are serious punches) | Multi solar system level (with buster sword and omnislash) | Memetic when Sanic race (The Dovahkin can become Sanic itself if he/she chooses to become one) Speed: Massively hypersonic+ as Vasto lorde | Sub-relativistic attack speed as saitama | FTL attack speed with buster sword | Sanic speed+ '''When Sanic '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human normally, sanic level Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Class NJ | Solar system class | Memetic Durability: At least Island level (As Vasto Lorde he should be same strength as Ichigo in this form plus his own strength) l the punchs from| Multi continental+ as Saitama's (A this form are serious punches) | Memetic when Sanic race (The Dovahkin can become Sanic itself if he/she chooses to become one) Stamina: Infinite with stamina mod Range: Moon level with Majoras moon. Standard Equipment: Lightsabers, spells, infinte gold, every weeb sword you can think of and space marine armour. Intelligence: Rather low in all forms as the modded Dovahkin just dicks around most of the time with no real objective or goal. Weaknesses: Too many mods at same time can crash the game, thus crashing the Dovahkin. Others Edit Notable Victories: Gaben (Tried to make paid mods, Dovah didn't like the idea) Console version of Dovahkin (Twas a stomp of course) Thomas the tank engine verse Notable Losses: The Lone survivor Modded Inconclusive Matches: Category:Elder scrolls Category:Hax Category:Final Fantasy Category:ONE PUUUNCH! Category:Bleach Category:Skyrim Category:Game Characters Category:Train Category:Mod Category:PC Category:Memetic tier Category:Sanic Category:Dragon Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4